leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-26227836-20150611001640/@comment-24496127-20150615070335
Since we're only talking about damage, you should meantion Kat's q bounce can poke through the front line. Also Katarina having no mana, and can farm and poke with it at the same time. Looking at damage only is useless, cause if you want to only look at damage, Veigar completely outclasses Annie. Katarina may have the same range with E as annie does with Q, But I've never seen an annie ward jump to get in range for a kill. As for me personally thinking that Katarina did more damage than she actually did, there's a thing called death recap that I look at, and often Katarina does the majority of your health in damage even if you somehow interrupt her ult in .5 seconds every time. Since clearly if she gets off anything longer than that it's all because you're an absolute failure at the game. Then she uses zhonya's. Really though, comparing too champions that aren't similar aside from aoe mage being their role, as though one having more damage shows balance of the other, is completely stupid. Facts are, Katarina is an obnoxius to deal with balance problem that's not fun to play against largely due to being an older design. Her q poke with ludens feels cancerous to play against, shes hard to keep track of in a big teamfight(Maybe add that to your calculations for stopping the ult, how hard she can be to even see when she jumps in the middle of a graves ult explosion or a rengar diving the carry as well. Oh, but don't cc the Rengar, cause then Kat will ace the team quicker when she ults, and you screwed up.), and most importantly resets on someone who has mobility like her results in her feeling cheap to play against if she gets going. I don't even hate Katarina like a lot of people do, but your defense for her balance where the player stops her ult in half a second, is full hp when she jumps on them, and where she apparently jumps in without a team is so stupidly "ideal situation" based that I don't get how you think it's valid. You make it sound as though she's 1v5'ing. There's also the fact most of the targets she'll go for are the ones that lack cc to stop her ult. If you want to argue that the adc will always have a support with them or something, then Kat gets a team too, otherwise you're clearly talking about a case where the Katarina is being stupid in the first place, and a bad and or stupid player does not correlate to a champion being balanced. Although in this case I suppose the word to use would be non-toxic. Lastly, Katarina against good players is just as likely to do good assuming she has good teamates. If your teamates understand how to support the Katarina, then she can very easily sweep a fight, either through things like a malphite, sej or amumu ult, or just your team baiting the enemies back and poking them low. It doesn't matter how little her burst is if a Nidalee, Jayce, or Varus, to name a few, hit their poke before she goes in.